Toxic Dreams
by Quazie89
Summary: When Crysta starts having lustful dreams about Hexxus, she suspects something is very, very wrong!
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

He was old. His age far exceeded the number of trees that dotted the blasted rainforest of Ferngully, which sprawled out below Mount Warning like a grotesque carpet of poisonous fungus.

The fairies, he knew, where responsible for all of the life. Hexxus watched, daily, as the pesky, winged flies darted about the foot of Mount Warning, where they sprouted magic and foliage whenever they flitted amongst the humans, who they conversed with whenever they felt such pointless contact with the mortals was essential.

Hexxus' detestation was fueled by the fairies' improper behavior. Two different species should never come into contact with each other. He knew this rule as well as any other forest creature should.

With the fairies behaving so unruly lately, the very laws and foundations of the forest were being broken. Stories were being rewritten. Nature was even more unpredictable than before.

To let all of this happen, so suddenly, was a mighty transgression. The fairies had no more excuses to defend themselves with. He had warned them. His reign of destruction would fall down upon their world in a short period of time.

Hexxus amused himself with these, his own ruminations, with malicious joy and contempt.

One day he decided to put his plans into motion. He carpeted his vast shadow across the façade of Mount Warning. He rained his poison across the land, confident of his plan. He hadn't expected anyone to defy his clout.

Magi Lune, the fairies' aged guardian, gave him the surprise of his timeless existence.


	2. ONE

ONE

Crysta shuddered. Waking from her fretful slumber, she blinked her groggy, emerald eyes. Stretching, she extended her arms and yawned. Plagued by worry, she could only stare numbly out of the opening which donned the upper half of her tree.

For the past several months she had been having nightmares. Lustful and dark, they plagued her every night, taunting her with whiffs of lustful vapors and passionate temptations.

She didn't know why these dreams bothered her. They were harmless enough, and she rather enjoyed the sick satisfaction they gave her. She just didn't care too much for the demonic creature the dreams were centered around.

Hexxus. She knew it was him. Somehow, even after his demise, he had found a way to get back at her. He was turning her into a sinful, sex-crazed fairy and she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, Crysta! What's up?"

Startled out of her reverie, Crysta jumped. She gaped stupidly at Pips, who was hovering over her bed of leaves. His childish voice was distracting.

"Hey, Pips." She absentmindedly flung a hand up at him in recognition. Standing up, she placed her palms on her hips. Glaring, she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Pips smiled crookedly. "I was just seeing what you were up to. Want to go skylarking today?" He cocked his head of red hair toward the outside world of the forest. Crysta followed his gaze.

She narrowed her brow. "Why me?"

Pips spluttered, "Well, I just thought you would like to go!" He stomped his bare feet angrily. "What's gotten into you lately, Crysta?"

Crysta sighed. "I've been having these dreams lately," she admitted. Starting to pace back and forth, she struggled to find the appropriate way to describe her nightmares to Pips without getting him rattled.

Pips actually seemed interested. "Dreams, huh?" He leaned back against the bark of the tree. "What kind of dreams?"

Crysta closed her eyes. "Well, they go like this…"

She didn't go into great detail. She didn't reveal who she thought her dream lover was. She just told Pips how the dreams made her feel. When she was finished, Pips seemed pleased with her description.

"Sounds just like a regular old nightmare to me," he concluded. Fluttering over to her, he patted her fondly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, babe. Let's go." He darted out of the tree.

"Babe?" Crysta shouted after him. Zak had called her 'babe' first. Why was Pips using human terms all of a sudden?

Thoughtfully running a finger through her short, raven-black hair, Crysta launched herself out of the tree. Soaring toward the canopy, she balanced her arms out in front of her and cruised after Pips.

During the flight, Crysta took time to think. She reminisced about the old days. She remembered Magi Lune. The old woman's stories rang though her conscience. The one tale Crysta mostly recalled was the tale of Hexxus' destruction.

_Magi trapped him within the great tree,_ Crysta remembered. _Then I put a stop to him again, several years ago. Doesn't this guy ever quit?_

Her unvoiced question was answered minutes later.

Lost in her musings, Crysta had fallen far behind Pips. She couldn't find him anywhere. She was searching desperately for him when her head struck the branch.


	3. TWO

TWO

When Crysta came to, she found herself in blackness. Smoke enveloped her in waves. Blinded by the smolder, she coughed. As she always did in these fantasies, she felt trapped and humiliated.

A cold laughter washed over her. Now familiar with the mad cackling, she awkwardly rose to her feet, which were swallowed by the blackness that lurked beneath her.

"Ah, you come to me yet again, my sweet, delicate, little flower." The deep, seductive voice emanated from every direction. Crysta shuddered.

"Where are you?" She frenetically careened her head. Hexxus continued to laugh.

"I'm not far," he teased. Crysta toppled over backwards when the face of destruction abruptly appeared within the folds of the ominous shadows. Winking one of his bottomless eye sockets at her, he rumbled, "What brings you here today?"

Chilly, Crysta hunched her thin arms about her tiny waist. Wishing she wore a less-revealing outfit, she huffed, "What do you think? I bashed my head and everything's out of whack. Why are you doing this to me?"

Humming contently to himself, Hexxus emerged from the shadowy realm. His colossal frame towered over Crysta. "I'm doing this out of love, dear," he replied. His rich, smoothing accent sent a wave of cascading shivers all over Crysta's body.

"But…I can't love you…I'm not supposed to love you. Why are you doing this to me?" She was desperate. She hated being desperate.

"It's not me dear, its you. You actually feel guilty for finishing me off! I'm your conscience," Hexxus revealed. He was greatly enjoying himself.

Crysta screeched, "You're lying! I wouldn't feel guiltily for finishing you off! You died fair and square!"

Hexxus shook his head. "I'm sorry, dear. I was unfairly finished off. Twice, I might add. You're Magi locked me away first. Remember that?" He extended a smoky finger toward her face. Crysta shivered when he trailed the digit down her bewildered expression.

"It was your fault, though. If you hadn't tried to kill off my kind, Magi would've have had a reason to lock you away," she reminded him, smiling unexpectedly. His soft touch was actually starting to feel pretty fine.

"Oh, no, dear. That's not what happened. The fairies changed the course of nature. I warned them. They didn't listen." He sighed mournfully. "It was their fault entirely." He hung his head.

"I don't believe that –" Crysta began. Her sentence was cut off by Hexxus. Without warning, he had scooped her up in one of his enormous hands. He caressed her wings gently.

Crysta was loosing herself in his touch when she finally decided to put an end to it all. "Stop it. I love Pips, not you. I don't feel guilty. Just leave me alone!" She struggled to free herself from his crushing grip, but her futile attempts to escape only enticed him further.

"Crysta, my darling, you worry too much," the demon muttered. He swallowed her.


	4. THREE

THREE

Pips anxiously watched Crysta. Squeezing her cold hands within his trembling fingers, he whispered hoarsely, "Please, Crysta, wake up. I didn't mean to leave you." He quietly began to sob.

Batty had found her first. After meeting up with Pips awhile back, the energetic bat had informed his panpipe-playing friend of Crysta's mishap. Not for the first time, Pips was thankful for Batty's companionship.

"Keep trying, dude!" Batty encouraged Pips, who sighed

"Hush, Batty, I think she's – she's waking up!" he cried excitedly. He held his breath as Crysta's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi, Pips," she whispered. A slow smile played across her full, red lips. Pips grinned from ear to ear.

"Its good to have you back," he said.

* * *

That night, free of Hexxus' nightmares, Crysta rose from her green bed once more. Immediately she swept her eyes over her cozy abode, searching for Pips.

"I'm not far," he promised. Crouching at her side, he kissed her comfortingly across the cheek.

"How about one right here?" she asked, pointing a finger at her paled lips. Pips grinned wildly and lowered his mouth towards hers.

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First, I would like to thank Open Season Girl 500 and krissy232 for those reviews. They were great! I hope everyone enjoyed this story even though it was a bit short. **


End file.
